Assassin's Creed: Templar
by heyyouinthebushes
Summary: This is a story about the origins of the Templars. Much like the games, I try and draw a lot from real life events and people. This is my first submission, so feedback is highly welcome.


Chapter 1

Getting the Ball Rolling

Late February, 1095 AD  
Near the town of Asti in Montferrat

Her light footsteps barely made a sound in the moonlit grass as she briskly made her way toward the door. She darted her head about, eyeing her surroundings. _Good, I am alone. Well, alone save my handmaid and driver_. The door creaked as it slowly opened. As light peeked from behind the door, the woman barged her way inside. The guard opening the door let out a startled grunt.

"Ah, Eupraxia! You have arrived. Welcome." Sitting comfortably in the room beyond the entryway sat the owner of the villa and the reason for the woman's visit. "Please, Eupraxia, leave your unnecessaries with the servants and join me quickly. I look forward to your company."

Exiting the antechamber, Eupraxia found her host by the fire. "William of Montferrat. Which one are you again? The third?"

"Forth," William replied, ill amused.

"Sorry. There's so many of you. I get confused."

"When I invited you, Eupraxia, I did not realize you would invite my ire to join you as well."

"I am sorry William, but could this not have waited until a warmer month?"

"No. It could not. The Pope called for the Council now. Since Alexius is sending his ambassadors to plead assistance for his crumbling Byzantine empire, it is very important that we are in a position to sway Pope Urban's decisions."

"Very well. So I am to speak against his majesty, the Holy Roman Emperor?" Eupraxia's tone did little to hide her disdain for the monarch.

"Urban wants to complete the reforms started by Pope Gregory VII. Their squabble over investitures is the centerpiece of the power struggle between Urban and the Emperor. Urban has been gaining influence. Your _tragic experiences_ with the Emperor will lend fodder to the Pope's influence. By speaking ill of his enemies, the Pope will be more likely to listen to us as we encourage him to answer the calls for aid from the Byzantines. In fact, the Pope has been looking for an excuse to retake the Holy Lands. He feels the Levant has been in the hands of the pagans long enough. We want to make sure a crusading army is sent."

Their conversation was interrupted when a servant bumbled through the doorway carrying a tray with two glasses of wine. Balancing himself, the servant strode confidently to his master, handing him a glass of wine before doing the same for Eupraxia.

"Only the best for the fine Marquess of Montferrat. Cheers." Eupraxia giggled as she mockingly lifted her glass to William.

William silently lifted his glass, his eyes piercing the servant's back as he made his exit.

The silence held for a few moments as the two sipped their wine. Eupraxia smiled to herself. William was an arrogant man, and she relished every moment that bent his ubiquitous grin. _I do not mind lying about the Emperor. He made me a prisoner of a wife and tried to use me as a whore. He deserves worse. But I do not know enough about this group William is inviting me to join. Apparently I have been deemed a worthy member. Surely that is only the case because I have use to them. What is it they want in the Holy Land? Why is it so important? I know it is not for religious reasons. Why must an army be sent? Why not just make a pilgrimage? William has made many promises to me. How shall this group uphold them? I must get answers from the Marquess._

William continued to stare at the door of the recently departed servant. He allowed cruel punishments to flash through his mind. Erasing them, he returned his gaze to Eupraxia. He saw her eyes fixed on him. Her mouth grinned in humor, but her eyes betrayed her deep thought. _These are such important times, and I am surrounded by fools. If we do not convince the Pope to call for a crusade in the coming days, there is no knowing when our next opportunity will be. Eupraxia's role is vital, and I have jesters for servants. And this Eupraxia, I had hoped she would just follow orders. It is clear she seeks more than just power and security. The look in her eyes says she wants to know how she will get such things. Well, Eupraxia, I will not tell you. You do not need to know. Though I am appreciative, your large breasts are a small consolation. _The grin returned to Williams face.

Eupraxia broke the silence, "Shall we seek an alliance with the Pope?"

"In politics only. He actually believes, my dear Eupraxia. He _speaks_ to God, ha ha ha. No, he shall not be part of the group. However, his faith and the piety of his fellow believers shall be of great use to us."

Seizing the opportunity, Eupraxia began her inquiry, "What is in the Holy Land, William? I know you are not a religious man. You laugh at the Pope's devotion to Christ. What do you seek in the East?"

William held his grin before answering. "I hope to find God, my dear Eupraxia."

The woman scoffed.

"I am sorry, Eupraxia, but that is all I am at liberty to say. My job is to make sure you are ready for your performance."

"And speaking of my performance, what if nobody believes me? I am accusing the Holy Roman Emperor of forcing me to take part in orgies and using my body for a black mass. These are outrageous claims."

"They are claims the Pope wants to believe."

"And the others?"

"There are some tens of thousands of people coming to Piacenza for the Council. They come because they want to believe the Pope. Do not worry, Eupraxia, you will be believed. Besides, the Emperor's son is a member of our group. He will be there to confirm your accusations."

"I am sorry, William. Your group promises so much but offers little in security. Words rarely make good guarantees. I just want some assurance that I will be safe denouncing one of the most powerful men in the world."

"You can trust me, Eupraxia. We would not ask this of you if we thought you neither worthy nor able. Likewise, we would not take this action if we thought it undoable. The reward is too big to take unnecessary risks. You will soon confess your accusations to the Pope and the public. This will set our plan in motion."

Eupraxia took a deep breath, holding it in her lungs as she closed her eyes. When she felt her body calm, she exhaled rapidly.

"I would happily invite you to my bed where I can provide you my calming presence," William offered as he gestured toward a doorway. He had to dodge Eupraxia's response as her wine glass crashed against the floor behind him. "I see it still takes an Emperor's forces to take down your guard."

"You are a pig, William."

"An ambitious pig, nonetheless. Very well. You will have to make your way to Asti. I have a room waiting for you at the finest inn. I have asked my dear friend to accompany you the rest of the way." Turning, William yelled through the doorway, "HUGH!"

Footsteps could be heard descending a staircase.

"His name is Hugh de Payens. He will wait for you by your carriage. Do not worry, Eupraxia, he is not a pig like myself." Turning William made his way toward his bedroom.

"William, wait. At least answer me this."

"Yes?"

"Your group, does it have a name?"

"No, Eupraxia, not yet." William turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Why not?"

"Such things happen…organically."


End file.
